regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighter Drive 4
Fighter Drive 4 is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Heroes Unleashed. Synopsis While on a errand, Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, Winter Soldier and A-Bomb steal an truck. Transcript *(This episode begins at Avengers Tower) *'Mordecai': Oh, hello, there, Blythe Baxter, Russell Ferguson, Zoe Trent, Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Pepper Mildred Clark, Penny Ling, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Anna Twombly, Roger Baxter, Youngmee Song, Jasper Jones, Sue Patterson, Buttercream Sundae, Aunt Christie and Sugar Sprinkles, what's up? *'Blythe Baxter': (On Computer) Well, Mordecai, I was gonna come up with pets some new outfits. *'Mordecai': You are? *'Russell Ferguso': (On Computer) Yeah. Blythe told us to come up some new outfits. *'Zoe Trent': (On Computer) And we don't know what to wear. *'Mordecai': Don't worry. I shipped a package for you guys. *'Vinnie Terrio': (On Computer) Really? *'Sunil Nevla': (On Computer) How? *'Mordecai': It's a gift from me. Hope you'll like it. *'Minka Mark': (On Computer) Okay. *(They opened a package it is revealed to be a Lightsabers, HK33 w Plasma Blaster, Star Model 30PK Pistol, SW 61 Escort Pistol, Revolvers, Walther PPK Pistol, Astra Constable 22 Pistol, Doublebladed Lightsaber, Lightsaber/Blaster Shoto, Sonic Screwdrivers, Jedi Knight outfits and Jedi Padawan outfit) *'Pepper Clark': (On Computer) What is this? *'Mordecai': It's a Lightsabers, HK33 w Plasma Blaster, Star Model 30PK Pistol, SW 61 Escort Pistol, Revolvers, Walther PPK Pistol, Astra Constable 22 Pistol, Doublebladed Lightsaber, Lightsaber/Blaster Shoto, Sonic Screwdrivers, Jedi Knight outfits and Jedi Padawan outfit. Their all yours. *'Penny Ling': (On Computer) We could do that? *'Gail Trent': (On Computer) Yeah. We could use it for everything. *'Mitzi': (On Computer) That's right. We love it. *'Anna Twombly': (On Computer) That's good idea, Mordo. The Jedi Knight outfits and Jedi Padawan outfit are the new pets outfit. *'Roger Baxter': (On Computer) I could use some of this Doublebladed Lightsaber and Sonic Screwdriver. *'Youngmee Song': (On Computer) That was amazing. *'Jasper Jones': (On Computer) Yep. *'Sue Patterson': (On Computer) Indeed. *'Buttercream Sundae': (On Computer) I am so keeping the Lightsaber/Blaster Shoto, Ruger LCR Revolver and Sonic Screwdriver. *'Aunt Christie': (On Computer) We gotta go. We have business to do. *'Sugar Sprinkles': (On Computer) Bye. *(Blythe Baxter calls off) *'Mordecai': Bye. *(Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, Winter Soldier and A-Bomb arrives) *'Rigby': Hey, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': Hey, Rigby. What's up? *'Rigby': Well Mordecai, we got something to tell you. *'Mordecai': What's that? *'Rigby': Did you still love her, Mordecai? *'Mordecai': Yes. *'Winter Soldier': Having an emotional breakdown on your ex-wife's casket is a strange way to show it. *'Mordecai': I know, right. I will give her a love song. *(Song: The Way You Look Tonight) *'Mordecai': ♪Some day, when I'm awfully low, When the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you... And the way you look tonight. Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm And your cheeks so soft, There is nothing for me but to love you, And the way you look tonight. With each word your tenderness grows, Tearing my fear apart... And that laugh that wrinkles your nose, It touches my foolish heart. Lovely ... never, ever change. Keep that breathless charm. Won't you please arrange it ? 'cause I love you ... just the way you look tonight. Mm, mm, mm, mm, Just the way you look to-night.♪ *'Troll Moko': We didn't know. Come on. *'Rescue': Here. *'Mordecai': Uh, what's this? *'Rescue': A market list. The Market two clicks to the south, and I'm sending you guys on a supply run. Oh. Laughs Don't even think about without at least one honeydew fruit. Clear? *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, Winter Soldier and A-Bomb': Clear. *'Iron Man': How do you expect them to find honeydew on Market? *(At Market) *'Rigby': I got everything but the honeydews. Any luck? *'Dan Zembrovski': No. And We don't think they meant for us to have luck. *'Troll Moko': Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. *'Randy Cunningham': Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *'Howard Weinerman': Yes! *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, Winter Soldier and A-Bomb': Honeydews! *'Spider-Man': How much for the whole crate? *'Manager': I'm sorry. They're already sold. *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Well, maybe we can buy one from-- *'Manager': From Ultron? Laughs Yeah, good luck. *'Nova': Why are you smiling about? *'Iron Fist': The obvious answer to our problem. *'Power Man': Right. So what's the plan. *'Winter Soldier': Gasps Laughing We should go. *'A-Bomb': You go. We're getting what we came for. *'Mordecai': Wait, guys-- Groans *'Ultron-Bot': You there! *'Rigby': We'll just put this back. *'Dan Zembrovski': Run! *'Ultron': Stop them! *'Troll Moko': You made us lose the rest of the supplies! At least we're even. *'Randy Cunningham': Even? Please. We had the whole situation under control. *'Howard Weinerman': Groans Come here! *'Ultron-Bot': Where they go? *'Spider-Man': Grunts *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Whoa! *'Ultron-Bot': Up there! *'Iron Fist': Rigby! Troll! Howard! Nova! Winter Soldier! *'Rigby': Just keep going. We'll catch up to you. *'Ultron-Bot': Split up! *'Pilot': Gasps *'Troll Moko': Oh. Hey, you don't have any papayas, do you? *'Pilot': There is nowhere to hide. *'Ultron-Bot': Hands up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'Howard Weinerman': Never actually flown one of these before. Whoa! *'Ultron-Bot': Look out! *'Winter Soldier': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Spider-Man, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Iron Fist, Power Man, and A-Bomb wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'Power Man': Great. Just what we need. Rigby, Troll, Howard, Winter Soldier? Rigby, Troll, Howard, Winter Soldier! Hey, Rigby, Troll, Howard, Winter Soldier, let us in! *'Rigby': So now, We'd be saving your life, right? *'A-Bomb': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'Troll Moko': We let you in, we're even. *'Mordecai': Fine! *'Howard Weinerman': You have to say it! *'Dan Zembrovski': All right, all right. We're even. Now let us in! Shouts *(Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Spider-Man, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Iron Fist, Power Man, and A-Bomb hops to the truck) *'Howard Weinerman': Don't crowd us. We're driving here. *'Randy Cunningham': You don't know how. Let us. Whoa! *'Winter Soldier': Whoa! *'Spider-Man': Turn the car! *'Rigby': Let go! *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Turn the car! *'Troll Moko': We're trying! Grunts We can't see a thing! *'Iron Fist': Gain altitude. *'Howard Weinerman': We know. *'Power Man': Guys. *'Rigby, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman, Nova and Winter Soldier': Grunting *'A-Bomb': We think we're too low. *'Nova': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'A-Bomb': We need to turn. Turn! *'Winter Soldier': Grunts How did you know? *'Mordecai': Not sure. We just... knew. *'Rigby': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Iron Man': Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone. *'Rescue': Yeah, but we're feeling a bit guilty about feeling sending them-- *'Iron Man': Chuckles On a wild honeydew chase? *'Troll Moko': Troll to Iron Man. *'Iron Man': Ah, right on cue. Go ahead, Troll. *'Troll Moko': Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem. *'Iron Man': We thought you might. Look, don't worry about the honeydews. *'Dan Zembrovski': Yeah, honeydews. Uh, we found some. But we lost them. Then we found them again. But we smashed them. *'Howard Weinerman': Just cut to the chase, guys. *'Iron Man': Wait! What are we hearing? It sounds like-- *'Randy Cunningham': Yeah, about that. See, um-- well-- quickly We stole a truck. *'Iron Man': YOU WHAT?! *'Nova': They taking it better than we thought. *'Iron Man': Get rid of it! *'All': Do we have to? *'Iron Man': Sighs At least tell us you dismantled the locator beacon. *'Winter Soldier': Laughs Of course. We're not fools. (whispering to Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Spider-Man, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Iron Fist, Power Man, and A-Bomb) Quietly Under there. The red wire. No, wait. The blue. *'Spider-Man': Well, which one? *'Iron Man': annoyed It's the red and the blue. *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Right. Got it. W-We mean... got it a long time ago. You know, back when we first boarded. Right away. Immediately. *'Iron Man': Stealing a truck attracts unwanted attention. Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Drive straight there. Do not stop. And don't do anything. *'Rigby': On our way. Rigby out. *'Iron Fist': That went well. *'Troll Moko': Yeah. *'Power Man': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'Howard Weinerman': No idea. Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'A-Bomb': Wait. What's that? Looks like smoke. *'Nova': Yeah. *'Mordecai': We think We know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please. *'Winter Soldier': Sighs There's a convo of troop transports heading northwest. *'Dan Zembrovski': What's the worst that could happen? *'Rigby': Well, we both wind up dead. *'Randy Cunningham': Besides that. *'Troll Moko': Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. Attention, transports. This is Commander Honeydew. *'Spider-Man': Honeydew? Seriously? *'Howard Weinerman': Shh. Throat There's a report of intruder activity in your sector. Reduce speed. *'Ultron': Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed. *'Nova': You sure? *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Just get us in close. Grunts *'Ultron': A truck? This is Ultron. My men reported a stolen truck. *'Winter Soldier': That's not the truck you're looking for. It's a totally different truck. I sent it to, uh, seek out the heroes. *'Ultron': Commander, repeat your operating number. *'Rigby': static Sorry. Didn't catch that. But maintain current position. *'Ultron': All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that truck again, take your shot. *(Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Spider-Man, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Iron Fist, Power Man, and A-Bomb release the prisoners) *'Pilot': Sir, the prisoners are escaping. *'Ultron': Open fire. *'Rigby': That gun turret's gonna be a problem. This car has no shields. *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Working on it. Well, hello, stranger. *'Ultron-Bot': Maintain fire. His shots won't penetrate your armor. What the Aaah! *'Iron Fist': Not bad. *'Ultron-Bot': Gotcha. *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Spider-Man, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Iron Fist, Power Man, and A-Bomb': Whoa. *'Ultron-Bot': Wait! You did all this for fruit? *'Power Man': No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit! Gasps Not bad, ace. *'Troll Moko': Gotcha! *'A-Bomb': Uh, how are you driving this thing? *'Howard Weinerman': Grunting *'Mordecai': Thanks for the save. Guess we owe you now. *'Nova': Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *'Dan Zembrovski': Yeah. So, what do we do about the truck? Chuckling *'Winter Soldier': Grunts *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, Winter Soldier and A-Bomb': Chuckling *'Iron Man': Ah, they should have been here by now. *'Rescue': Over there! *'Rigby': One fresh honeydew, as ordered. *'Rescue': Thank you, kind sir. *'Troll Moko': Team effort. *'Iron Man': Forget about the fruit. Where's the truck? *'Howard Weinerman': Sighs We crashed it. *'Randy Cunningham': On purpose. Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into Ultron's hand. *'Iron Man': That's what we like to hear. *'Nova': chuckles *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, Winter Soldier and A-Bomb': Laughs *'Winter Soldier': laughing *'Rescue': At least they got rid of the truck. *'Iron Man': exhales *'Rigby': Uh. Sighs *'of Fighter Drive 4' Trivia *Mordecai gives Blythe Baxter, Russell Ferguson, Zoe Trent, Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Pepper Mildred Clark, Penny Ling, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Anna Twombly, Roger Baxter, Youngmee Song, Jasper Jones, Sue Patterson, Buttercream Sundae, Aunt Christie and Sugar Sprinkles some Lightsabers, HK33 w Plasma Blaster, Star Model 30PK Pistol, SW 61 Escort Pistol, Revolvers, Walther PPK Pistol, Astra Constable 22 Pistol, Doublebladed Lightsaber, Lightsaber/Blaster Shoto, Sonic Screwdrivers, Jedi Knight outfits and Jedi Padawan outfit. Gallery Blythe s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d8t6bfd.png|Blythe's Lightsaber Blythe s hk33 w plasma blaster by stu artmcmoy17-d9mwj2k.png|Blythe's HK33 w Plasma Blaster Blythe s star model 30pk pistol by stu artmcmoy17-d8xqdfb.png|Blythe's Star Model 30PK Pistol Russell ferguson s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9d9e5r.png|Russell Ferguson's Lightsaber Russel ferguson s sw 61 escort by stu artmcmoy17-d9d9e7u.png|Russell Ferguson's SW 61 Escort Pistol Zoe trent s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9d9dd4.png|Zoe Trent's Lightsaber Zoe trent s sw 36 by stu artmcmoy17-d9d9deq.png|Zoe Trent's SW 36 Revolver Vinnie terrio s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9d9doz.png|Vinnie Terrio's Lightsaber Vinnie terrio s walther ppk by stu artmcmoy17-d9d9dro.png|Vinnie Terrio's Walther PPK Pistol Sunil nevla s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9d9e21.png|Sunil Nevla's Lightsaber Sunil nevla s sw 36 by stu artmcmoy17-d9d9e3v.png|Sunil Nevla's SW 36 Revolver Minka mark s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9d9duu.png|Minka Mark's Lightsaber Minka mark s astraconstable22 by stu artmcmoy17-d9d9dyy.png|Minka Mark's Astra Constable 22 Pistol Pepper clark s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9d9djo.png|Pepper Clark's Lightsaber Pepper clark s sw model 38 by stu artmcmoy17-d9d9dkw.png|Pepper Clark's SW Model 38 "Bodyguard" Revolver Penny ling s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9d9ecs.png|Penny Ling's Lightsaber Penny ling s saa by stu artmcmoy17-d9d9eeh.png|Penny Ling's Colt SAA (13⁄4 in barrel) Revolver Gail trent s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9d9dhn.png|Gail Trent's Lightsaber Gail trent s colt detective special revolver by stu artmcmoy17-d9d9ewp.png|Gail Trent's Colt Detective Special Revolver Mitzi s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9d9ej8.png|Mitzi's Lightsaber Mitzi s sw 61 escort by stu artmcmoy17-d9d9es3.png|Mitzi's SW 61 Escort Pistol Nightstar s lightsabers by avengedstars-d92zaav.jpg|Anna Twombly's Lightsaber Broken shadow s lightsaber s by avengedstars-d92zai7.jpg|Roger Baxter's Doublebladed Lightsaber 3a9b74a3039e81be4af81ab19bd333b9.jpg|Youngmee Song, Jasper Jones, Sue Patterson, Aunt Christie and Sugar Sprinkles' Lightsabers Buttercream sunday s lightsaber blaster shoto by stu artmcmoy17-dajqizt.png|Buttercream Sundae's Lightsaber/Blaster Shoto Buttercream sunday s ruger lcr revolver by stu artmcmoy17-dajqj5l.png|Buttercream Sundae's Ruger LCR Revolver Relics of the timewar by kavinveldar-d6l1vdh.png|Blythe Baxter, Russell Ferguson, Zoe Trent, Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Pepper Mildred Clark, Penny Ling, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Anna Twombly, Roger Baxter, Youngmee Song, Jasper Jones, Sue Patterson, Buttercream Sundae, Aunt Christie and Sugar Sprinkles' Sonic Screwdrivers Blythe baxter jedi knight outfit by stu artmcmoy17-darod0i.png|Blythe Baxter (Jedi Knight outfit) Russell ferguson jedi knight outfit by stu artmcmoy17-dao7xp6.png|Russell Ferguson (Jedi Knight Outfit) Zoe trent jedi knight outfit by stu artmcmoy17-dan4shj.png|Zoe Trent (Jedi Knight Outfit) Vinnie terrio jedi knight outfit by stu artmcmoy17-dan8s6s.png|Vinnie Terrio (Jedi Knight Outfit) Sunil nevla jedi knight outfit by stu artmcmoy17-dankpw8.png|Sunil Nevla (Jedi Knight Outfit) Minka mark jedi knight outfit by stu artmcmoy17-dandcri.png|Minka Mark (Jedi Knight Outfit) Pepper clark jedi knight outfit by stu artmcmoy17-dan4wdh.png|Pepper Clark (Jedi Knight Outfit) Penny ling jedi knight outfit by stu artmcmoy17-danp353.png|Penny Ling (Jedi Knight Outfit) Gail trent jedi knight outfit by stu artmcmoy17-daogvc4.png|Gail Trent (Jedi Knight Outfit) Mitzi jedi knight outfit by stu artmcmoy17-daq2kz1.png|Mitzi (Jedi Knight Outfit) Buttercream sunday jedi padawan outfit by stu artmcmoy17-daocem8.png|Buttercream Sundae (Jedi Padawan Outfit) Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited